And They Lived?
by dragonwings948
Summary: Were you satisfied with the end of Pushing Daisies? Is that even a question? What will telling Lily and Vivian about Ned's powers do to the regular Pie Hole crew? Will Olive ever know the truth about Ned, and will she ever be able to fall in love with someone else? And most importantly-will Chuck and Ned ever be able to touch each other? Rights to Bryan Fuller and crew.
1. Wishing

**A/N: Hey everyone! So my friend and I had a deal that if I watched the first season of Pushing Daisies she would watch the first season of Once Upon a Time, but we didn't have to go past the first season. I finished Pushing Daisies and she is on the third season of OUAT. **

**Anyway, I absolutely loved this show. It completely changes the way you look at a love story, and I just loved how the whole mood of the show was very fanciful and just different. I was really sad when it ended, and of course was not satisfied with the ending they gave us at all. I am still having major feels about it. Which is why I'm writing this. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue! :)**

It has been three days, five hours, and twenty-six minutes since the Piemaker and the not-dead-girl Chuck showed up on Aunts Lily and Vivian's doorstep bearing not only flowers and wine, but the news that their beloved niece (or daughter, in the case of one) was actually alive.

One day, two hours, and fifteen minutes of that time had been used to explain to Lily and Vivian the secret of Ned's special ability to wake the dead. Even after touching a dead flower and bringing it back to life in front of their eyes, Lily refused to believe it for a long time.

So now the Piemaker lied peacefully in his own bed with a smile, thinking about how happy Chuck was, and how that made him happy. The only thing that could make it better was, of course, if he could reach across the space between their beds and hold her hand.

But sadly, it was not to be.

"How are we going to live like this forever?" Ned asked, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Hm?" Chuck rolled over to look at him with her brow furrowed.

"I can't touch you, I'll never be able to touch you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"It's not forever, just…sixty, seventy years. Give or take."

He tried not to let her literal interpretation distract him from his train of thought. "You deserve to be with someone normal who can hold your hand and kiss you without plastic wrap."

She propped herself up with her elbow. "And what, do you believe the same thing for yourself?"  
"Of course not." It was the truth. "The only person I've ever wanted to be with is…" He smiled. "You."

Chuck raised her eyebrows. "I thought we'd already decided that the feeling was mutual and we'd be okay living like this. We've been fine so far."

Ned sighed, dreaming of a life where he and Chuck could be together without the hands-off stipulation. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she said with a smile. "I finally got to meet my mother. She and Vivian know I'm alive. And I have you." She wrapped her arms around herself, though Ned knew it meant she wanted to be hugging him instead. "Thank you."

"No matter how many times you keep saying 'thank you' I'll just keep saying 'I love you.'"

Chuck smirked. "Maybe that's just what I want to hear."

Ned flexed his fingers, wanting to hold her hand more than anything. "I love you."

She blew him a kiss, still grinning. "I love you too." All too soon, her smile was replaced by a thoughtful frown. "You know, there's still one more thing we have to do?"

Her thoughtfulness worried him. Explaining his powers to Lily and Vivian had been bad enough. "What?"

The girl named Chuck raised an eyebrow at the Piemaker, and he knew he wasn't going to like what came out of her mouth.

"Tell Olive."


	2. Head Over Heels

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great response already! :D Please keep it up!**

"Do we really have to do this? Because I think that it's been fine going on a need-to-know basis." Ned walked down the sidewalk with his hands deep in his pockets, the feeling of dread inside of him increasing with every step nearer to the Pie Hole.

"Yes!" Chuck looked up at him with clear, honest eyes. "Olive is our friend and she deserves to know. How long have you been keeping this secret from her?"

"A long time. Long enough that I could keep it a secret for another long time."

"She needs to know, Ned. You know Lily and Vivian couldn't keep that from her." She sighed. "You're acting like you're going to tell your dad that you broke a vase that you said you didn't break three months ago."

"I am. Except my dad is Olive and the vase is you. And instead of breaking it I raised it from the dead." He shook his head. "Never mind, don't think about that."

"It's not going to be that bad. I'm sure Olive will understand."

The Piemaker smiled over at Chuck, wishing he had not left his gloves back at the apartment.

"I don't understand!" Olive exclaimed as Ned led her back into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong," Ned said perhaps too quickly. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath through his nose.

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't act like I don't know you, Ned. I know that face."

"What face? This is my normal face when everything is completely normal, which it is." It all came out in a rush and Olive squinted her eyes.

"All right, come clean."

It was time. He had to do it now. But how to say it? How to put it into words? He had told Lily and Vivian three days ago but he suddenly couldn't remember how he had put it.

"I…" He looked out from the kitchen to see Chuck sitting in a booth and watching him. She gave him two thumbs-up and grinned. He turned back to Olive and set his jaw.

"I wake the dead."

The words hung in the air for a few suspended seconds in time. Olive's face stayed expressionless until she laughed, loud and long.

"Ned," she said in between giggles. "You really had me there! I thought you might be firing me or something." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "You didn't make me laugh just to put me at ease because you actually _are _going to fire me, did you?"

He stood still for a moment, thrown off by the reaction. "N-No," he finally stuttered. "I'm not going to fire you. But it is serious."

Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Olive." He sighed. "I've been keeping something from you ever since you've known me, and you're one of the people I care about most so it really isn't fair."

Her eyes softened and she raised her eyebrows, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Chuck didn't fake her death. She died, and I brought her back to life. That's why I keep bad fruit in the kitchen." He grabbed a rotten strawberry from the counter and watched it transform into a perfectly ripe one at his touch.

The Piemaker met Olive's eyes, which were wide and staring at the strawberry in his hand. Her mouth hung slightly open, and she seemed utterly perplexed.

"Olive, I can bring things back from the dead."

And with that, Olive Snook fell head over heels – literally.


End file.
